Budnik/XII
My go uprzedźmy do budniczej chaty. Cały dzień przeszły siedziały kobiety same jedne oczekując Bartosza, a potem Macieja. Ostatniego wszakże, znając z gapiowatej ciekawości, rychlej jak późnym wieczorem nie spodziewały się.Długie, próżne oczekiwanie na starego Bartosza napełniało je niepokojem; nigdy bowiem, wyjechawszy z domy za interesem i bez strzelby, tak długo się nie bawił; owszem, zwykł był rychlej, niż się go spodziewano, powracać. Z ludźmi swojego stanu Bartosz, nie gardząc nimi, nie unikając od nich, przestawał jednak nie bardzo chętnie, zbywał milczeniem czując się i rozumem, i czuciem daleko od nich wyższym. Wyżsi nie umieli go ocenić, bo sukmana zakrywała im człowieka; Żydów stary cierpieć nie mógł, pijawkami ich pospolicie nazywając; wódki prawie nie pił; jedno, co mu mogło czas ubiegający skrócić, to las, samotność w nim i cisza. Zrodzony wśród lasów, od dzieciństwa do nich przywykły, tęsknił po borach i obejść się bez przechadzki codziennej nie potrafił. Nie było dnia szarugi, zawiei, śnieżycy, deszczu czy burzy, by przynajmniej godzin kilka pod gołym niebem nie strawił. Ze strzelbą na ramieniu nie miał równego sobie myśliwca, łowcem był niezmordowanym i niepokonanym; bez niej chętnie zadumywał się wśród szumu borów, a nie cierpiąc próżnowania, które śmiercią nazywał, zawsze z czymś użytecznym powracał do domu. W porze grzybów zbierał grzyby, to jagody, to zioła lekarskie, to korę lub naczyńko jakie wystrugane, sprzęcik, sidła na ptaki i tym podobnie. Zdawało się, że przy pracy zapominał jakiejś wielkiej boleści, którą starannie taił, chociaż ona mu ciężyła widocznie. Okoliczni budnicy szanowali go jak patriarchę, radzili się go jak ojca, bali jak swojego naczelnika, chociaż słowy tylko był srogi. Często na pniu przed chatą, na wywróconym ulu w polance usiadłszy, otoczony swoją bracią budnikami, gdy z upartego milczenia ożywiwszy się wyszedł i usta otworzył, opowiadał im dawne dzieje, stare podania, które najlepiej pamiętał. Nazywał im po imionach i przezwiskach pradziadów i dziadów dawno pomarłych, z ich życia dotykając to tylko, czym się wnukowie pochlubić i nauczyć mogli. To znowu sądził spory i godził waśni sąsiedzkie. - Myśmy - mawiał - garścią tu obcych wygnańców, powinniśmy być tym poczciwszy, pracowitsi i lepsi od drugich, bo my tu cudzy, a z nas sądzić będzie lud tutejszy o ojcach naszych i krwi całej, i ziemi rodzonej, z której nas czarna dola spędziła. Ubodzyśmy, to i Chrystus był ubogi, i Józef cieślą się nie wstydał nazywać; pracujmy; biedniśmy, cierpmy, a nie skarżmy jak baby, bo to i na nic się nie zdało, i ludziom tylko śmiech. W krótkich słowach często im wielkie dawał nauki; potem, gdy widział, że je między sobą wziąwszy na rozum rozbierać poczynali, rzucał ich, i smutny a milczący chwyciwszy strzelbę szedł w las dumać i wytchnąć tam z sobą. Umiejętność leczenia ziołami, zwłaszcza ran i wścieklizny, niemało do niego ludu sprowadzała dawniej; teraz zabroniono mu tego i ukradkiem chyba kto się przywlókł. Maciej nie miał biedaczysko serca u ludzi, a śmielsi nawet szydzili z niego; najżyczliwsi zaś kończyli o nim mówiąc; "nie udał się w ojca". - Ale co to jest, że Bartosz nie wracają? - mówiła Pawłowa wyglądając oknem. - Może w lesie - odpowiedziała Julisia - a wy wiecie, że w lesie gotowi się zapomnieć i do nocy. - W lesie, po nocku, bez strzelby! A kataż by tam robili! I Maciej bo głupi, jakby nie wiedział, że chleba nie ma, a mąka nam bardzo potrzebna! Ot, oślisko i po wszystkim. - Kochana pani Pawłowa, albo to my wiemy, czego to on się tak opóźnił? Może... - Już to taki w tym nie chybi, jest jakieś licho - szeptała stara - nie darmo się z rana sól wywróciła. Pamiętam, kiedy mój nieboszczyk szedł w tę nieszczęśliwą godzinę, co się miał pobić z tym krzywonosym, a potem tak zmarnieć, to i wówczas także sól mi się z drewnianką wywróciła. I także na prawą stronę. A tu mierzchnie, dalibóg, że mierzchnie! Zapalono łuczywo w bondarze, i dwie kobiety zaczęły prząść w milczeniu przerywanym tylko niekiedy przysłuchiwaniem się zwodliwemu szumowi wiatru, który zdawał się to chodem ludzi, to turkotem wozu. Już się i dobrze ściemniło. - No, już to taki nie bez kozery - mówiła Pawłowa pokaszlując. - Gardło dam, że tu diabelska jakaś sztuczka jest. Stary nigdy się tak bez strzelby nie zabawią; a Maciej, choć taki, Boże odpuść, głupi, ale też i tchórz po nocy, i w lesie włóczyć się po zmierzchu nie lubi. - A jak kowal konia nie dał? - To nie może być, kum. A zresztą kto go wie? Może, może! Ja taki zawsze mówiłam, że to chytra sztuka; wiele obiecuje, jak przyjdzie do rzeczy, zwłaszcza taki mnie, to na obwinienie palca nie zrobi nic. Zawsze mówi: "Daj mi asani pokój". Chłopisko! O, już to z chamem to i w kumy zadać się nie warto; taki cham chamem! - E!, ciotuniu! A przeszłego roku na przednówku kto nas ratował? - Wielka mi rzecz! Taki bogacz, sam nie wie o swoich skarbach; kapnął tam, co mu z nosa spadło: nie warto o tym i gadać! Julusia nic na to nie odpowiedziała. Słuchały znowu; nikt nie przybywał. - Dziw to dziw - odezwała się znowu Pawłowa po chwili niecierpliwie kręcąc głową - od ilu lat tu jestem, nigdy tego nie bywało. - O, byle tylko nie jaki przypadek - mówiła ze łzami Julusia. - Te konie cudze, z którymi ojciec pojechał, młode, boję się, żeby go nie uniosły, nie rozbiły. Stara poskrobała się w głowę i mruczała: - Już nie darmo sól się przewróciła, a gdy wychodzili z chaty, to wrony jak nadęte krzyczały. Wtem wóz kowala z daleka turkotać począł. - Ot. i Maciej jedzie! - zawołała Julusia. - A ojca ani słychu. Chwalić Boga, że choć brat jest; wyślemy go zaraz za ojcem do miasteczka. Wóz zatrzymał się przed chatą i Julusia boso wybiegła z łuczyną aż na podwórze. - Macieju! Macieju! - krzyczała - nie wiecie co o ojcu, nie widzieliście go? Wszak do tej pory nie ma. - Niech będzie pochwalony! Dobry wieczór! - A, to wy, kumie; gdzież Maciej? - Maciej - rzekł skłopotany kowal - Maciej... - Jak to, i Macieja nie ma! Cóż to się stało? To ojcu jakiś przypadek się zdarzył. A, mój Boże! - I rzucając łuczynę z krzykiem załamała ręce. Pawłowa narzuciwszy kożuszynę, bo kaszlała, wyszła także do sieni. - Gadajcież, kumie, gadajcie! Kowal szukał w głowie, co miał powiedzieć, i z trudnością zebrał się na kilka wyrazów. - Bóg z wami! Nie truście! Nie ma nic tak złego. Wy musicie lepiej wiedzieć ode mnie, co to za głupia sprawa zatrzymała i ojca, i Macieja w miasteczku. To o jakieś tam konie, dla świadectwa ich obu zatrzymał Pomocnik. Stara Pawłowa pokiwała głową, Julusia zaczęła gorzko płakać i ledwie odpowiedziała ze łzami: - Ale to nie może być, żeby oni byli co winni; my wam zaraz rozpowiemy, jak to było. - Niechże no ja wprzódy mąkę zniosę - odparł kowal i dźwignął jeden worek. Cały wieczór potem trwało rozpowiadanie obszerne wczorajszego przybycia Żydów, które Pawłowa dziwnymi pomysły ozdabiała. Nareszcie dobrze po północy kobiety ustąpiły do alkierza, a kowal układł się w pierwszej izbie na ławie. Szarzało, kiedy powstawali. Julusia całą noc we łzach spędziła. Nim się kum wybrał na powrót, i konie też przysłane przez podkomorzynę nadeszły. Wielkie było podziwienie naprzód, potem radość niezmierna Pawłowej, która wszakże pokryła ją udanym frasunkiem, starając się przekonać Julusię, że nie gardząc łaską pańską jechać należało. Dziewczyna, sama nie wiedząc czego, płakała; kowal pocieszał ją opowiadaniem o dobroci starej pani. Chatę bez obawy szkody, choć tam w niej nic nie było, powierzono na straż sąsiadowi Marcinowi, budnikowi, a krowę i kozy kowal zabrać z sobą przyrzekł. Wyjazd postanowiony został i obie kobiety już się około niedługiego wyboru krzątały. Budnik 012